


Musical Chairs

by osirismind



Series: Shenanigans [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, ThiamHalfBirthday, ThiamWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/pseuds/osirismind
Summary: The girl's features brightened up and Liam could swear that there was a fire burning in her eyes. "Great choice. I'm the best at it and I'll beat you. I'm Emma btw. Your enemy for the day," she said and stretched out her little hand.Liam took and shook it. "Okay Emma, my enemy of the day. Then we'll see who will win this game. But first we need some more players."ThiamHalfBirthday: Day 6-Toys and Games





	Musical Chairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oh_well_Em_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_Em_writes/gifts).



> This is for Em because she wanted a sequel. And also because she just deserves it <3  
> I hope you like it :)
> 
> English isn't my first language and this is not beta read, so feel free to point out any mistakes.

The day had come. The day of his death. Liam hadn't expected it to come so soon, to die at such a young age but apparently he was destined to die young. Because he wouldn't survive this day. Not with so many kids around. Kids that screamed and ran around and were just too much to handle for him. He was sensitive when it came to loud noises, due to his werewolf senses, and being around kids all day would probably kill him. And not just because it would be too much for his heightened senses.

Liam just couldn't handle kids. He had tried it so often already but it had never worked out well. Not for him and not for the children. Due to his I.E.D. he hadn't been much of a people pleaser when he was younger and it hadn't changed a bit in all these years. But apparently his mom thought that dragging him to his cousin's birthday party would be a great idea. She hadn't even listened to his protests. This woman was too stubborn for her own good. But Liam couldn't even blame her for that because he was just as stubborn as she was.

His day had started so good. He had woken curled up into his boyfriend's side. Okay... maybe his limbs had been a little stretched out. Maybe even a bit more than little, like completely. And maybe he had been lying on top of Theo, strangling him with his whole weight on his chest and he had wondered how the older boy hadn't choked in the night. But he had heard no complaints and so he had stayed in the comfortable position. Theo even had his arms around his waist to keep him there.

He had buried his head in the crook of Theo's neck and sighed happily when he had taken in the so familiar scent. It had relaxed him immediately. So he had closed his eyes with the intention of going back to sleep.

But as if the universe had wanted to punish him for almost choking his boyfriend in the night, his mom had knocked at the door, telling him to get up because breakfast was ready and they had to leave soon. This was the moment when his day had started to become worse. He hadn't wanted to leave his safe place. He had wanted to stay in bed all day, cuddling with Theo and watching movies. 

When Theo had told him that he had never seen any Marvel movie in his life, Liam had been shocked. This was a miracle for him. How could someone live a life without Marvel? It was kinda impossible to him. So he had insisted that Theo had to watch all movies they ever made. And so they had spent most their weekends doing this. But not on this Sunday. On this Sunday everything was different. Everything was worse.

And now they were standing in front of Liam's aunt's house, waiting for someone to open the door. But apparently no one was home, so they could just leave again, right?

Once again the universe was against him because right when he thought that his aunt was approaching them, coming from the back of the house. "Sorry. The party takes place in the garden, that's why we didn't hear you. It's so good to see you and Susi is probably even happier than me when she hears that you're here now."

Jenna embraced the other woman in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you too, Angie. I have missed you so much. We have definitely not seen each other often enough lately."

"You've just been to the movies together two weeks ago," Liam muttered under his breath and Theo chuckled by the words of his boyfriend.

"I heard that young man. My hearing is not as good as yours but I'm also not deaf. If you two were separated for only one day, you would already go crazy. So don't you dare judge me," Jenna stated and pointed a finger at both boys.

"That's not true. I wouldn't even realize that he was gone," Liam stated but he knew that even when his mom couldn't listen to the skip of his heartbeat, she could still hear the lie behind his words.

His mom grinned mischievously. "Sure. If that's so then we can try it out some time. We can start by don't letting you two sleep in one bed," Jenna suggested challengingly, shrugging her shoulders.

Before someone else could say something they got interrupted by a girl running towards them, screaming Theo's name in a high-pitched voice. Oh, he had forgotten to mention that Theo didn't hate kids. Actually, he was best friends with his cousin. They had become best friends the first day they met. And it kind of annoyed Liam. No, he wasn't jealous of a little girl. Of course not.

Susi jumped into Theo's arms and he whirled her around in the air. Both were having bright smiles on their faces and giggling. "Hey, little princess. Happy seventh birthday! Look how tall you've become. I almost haven't known it was you. You look like a real woman now," Theo said and ruffled through her hair.

The girl giggled even more by his words. "Thanks, Theo. I'm so happy you're here. I have to introduce you to all my other friends. They will love you just as much as I do."

This caused Liam to glower at his cousin and to clench his teeth. But he immediately tried to calm himself down again. No, he still wasn't jealous of her. Susi was a little girl. How could he be jealous of a little girl? This was ridiculous, right?

But Theo immediately knew that something was off. He put Susi down to walk over to him. When he approached him, he took his face into his hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. "Are you okay? What's wrong," he asked, the concern was written all over his face.

Liam put on a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He was mad at himself for being so weird. Today was about Susi and he didn't want to ruin her day by being such a shitty cousin. "Yeah, everything is fine. It's nothing. Really," he reassured him. Theo didn't look convinced but he also didn't ask any further questions. He just intertwined their fingers to anchor the beta.

They paid their attention back to the rest of the group and Liam's smile grew into a real one when he saw Susi starring at them in awe. "Are you two boyfriends now," she asked curiously, her voice even more octaves higher than normally.

Liam let his eyes drift over to Theo who had a wide grin drawn on his face. Then he squeezed the chimera's hand. "Yeah, we are," he said, his eyes still focused on Theo's happy expression. He could see a slight blush appearing on the older boy's cheeks which made him look really adorable and suited him really well, as Liam noticed.

"That's so exciting! That's the best birthday present you could have ever given to me," she screamed out, running towards them and hugging them both. Liam wasn't even surprised by her reaction to it. The last time the three of them had spent time together, three months ago to be exact, she had insisted that they should kiss. And well, it hadn't ended as she had expected. Theo had knocked him out. But afterwards they had made up and there had been love confessions and since then they had been together. So to be fair, Susi was the reason why he had Theo as his boyfriend.

"Happy Birthday Susi," Liam said, grinning down at her.

"Aww, what an adorable picture this is. Good that I brought my camera to capture such family moments," Jenna told them before they heard the click of said camera.

***

Liam watched Susi dragging Theo through the whole garden, introducing him to every person there. But Theo didn't seem to mind it. He shook the parents' hands and hugged most of the children if they let him, a smile drawn to his face the whole time, one of his real smile as Liam noticed. The ones that were rare and it made something gloom in Liam's chest. He loved to see his boyfriend happy.

He got brought back to reality and out of his thoughts when a little girl tugged on his shirt to get his attention. Liam hadn't noticed that he had been so zoned out. It happened quite often when he thought about or watched Theo.

"Liam? Can I braid your hair," the little girl asked, her lips tugged into a wide grin. When Liam took a closer look at her, he recognized her. She was one of Susi's best friends and also her neighbor. And he also remembered that she had tried to braid his hair once and it had ended disastrous. He had been afraid that they had to shave his head because his hair had been a complete mess. There had been several knots in his hair and it had hurt like shit to get them out again.

"No, of course not," Liam blurted out. He hadn't intended to be so rude but the memories had just been too much and so it had just happened. And the sad expression on the little girl's face told him that she had not taken his answer well. Tears were welling up in her eyes and Liam didn't know what to do. That was one of the reasons why he shouldn't be allowed around kids.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just thought that we could do something else. Something better," he lied with the intention of trying to calm her down. "We could play a game. You want us to play a game?"

Liam was surprised to see that his words really helped to calm her. The girl held back her tears from spilling and looked up at him curiously through her thick lashes. "What game do you want us to play?"

"What about sack game race," he suggested.

The little girl raised an eyebrow sceptically. "You're so much taller. I don't even have a chance to win. I wanna play another game. One I can win," she told him.

"Then we can't play any of the games here," Liam muttered to himself but he put on a wide smile to cover up what he just said. Suddenly a game he had loved to play as a kid caught his attention and it caused him to smirk. He would win this game and he didn't care if the girl had no chance against him. He was too competitive to care about such things. He had been the best at it as a kid. So he pointed in the direction of the chairs standing on the other side of the garden. "What about musical chairs? You wanna play this game?"

The girls features brightened up and Liam could swear that there was a fire burning in her eyes. "Great choice. I'm the best at it and I'll beat you. I'm Emma btw. Your enemy for the day," she said and stretched out her little hand.

Liam took and shook it. "Okay Emma, my enemy of the day. Then we'll see who will win this game. But first we need some more players."

 

Liam lost miserably. He didn't even survive the first round. He had thought that asking Theo to play the game with them would give him an advantage because he may let him win, but he had thought wrong. He had forgotten for a moment that his boyfriend was just as competitive as he was. And the other kids, especially Susi, that played with them as well.  
So Liam lost over and over again. Every time the music stopped playing he wanted to fall in one of the seats but there was always already someone sitting in it. He tried every kind of method but nothing helped. He even tried to use his werewolf reflexes but not even they could help him to achieve the victory he craved. The victory he deserved.

And he didn't want to admit it but Emma won every round. Every fucking round. It wasn't possible to win every single round of a game, but apparently she managed to do it. How did she do that? Liam even already had the theory that she was best buddies with the devil himself. And the mischievous grin on her face just proved her evilness. The beta had never thought that he could have an enemy besides Monroe but apparently he had thought wrong.

After he lost the tenth time in a row, he had enough. He stomped away to sit with the parents and eat cake. Cake was the only thing that could lighten up his mood now. So he took a piece of the cake that looked as if it caused diabetes and caries, and walked back to his seat. He let himself fall in the chair, still pouting over losing against a little girl. He took a bite of said piece of cake and it was perfectly sweet, probably too sweet for other people but not for Liam when he was in such a bad mood, still trying to procrastinate that he had lost against a little girl. 

Suddenly someone took a seat next to his and lay a hand on his shoulder. Liam didn't have to look over to see who it was, he immediately knew it was Theo. He could pick out his scent and heartbeat in a crowd without having to think about it.

"Hey, grumpy cat," the older boy greeted him.

"Hey," he grumbled back, still munching his cake.

Theo chuckled and took away his hand from Liam's shoulder, but Liam didn't even get the chance to miss it because he immediately put it on his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb in a soothing gesture. He didn't say anything else because there just was nothing to say. Theo knew that the comfort and proximity was everything Liam needed.

When Liam finished his cake, he turned around to put a kiss on the chimera's lips. He still wasn't good with words, so he just mumbled a 'Thanks' against Theo's lips and he knew that his boyfriend caught it because the corners of his mouth curled up into a warm smile.

They pulled apart and Liam intertwined their fingers. "I love you," the beta said.

"I love you, too," Theo responded and his wide smile and the crinkles in the corners of his eyes, that Liam loved so much, let him forget that his enemy of the day even existed. In this moment only Theo existed. He and Theo in the backyard of his aunt's house. But they could also be somewhere else because it didn't matter as long as they were together.

Somewhere in the background he could hear the click of a camera and the giggles of his mom. "Another one of those moments I'm happy that I captured," the happiness clear in hear voice. "I will show them at your wedding," she added.

Liam turned around to her, pure shock written all over his face. "We're dating for three months now. Isn't this a bit early," he asked disbelievingly.

Jenna simply shrugged. "Three months or a lifetime, what's the difference when you find the love of your life?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments always make my day :)


End file.
